Remote radio heads and small cell access points (APs) for 4G and 5G as well as Wi-Fi™ systems typically are built with many frequency band-specific and mode-specific models or SKUs based on a particular licensed frequency band or bands. A preponderance of base platform SKUs is expensive and cumbersome for manufacturing, distribution, and sales channels. It is not feasible, especially when functioning in paired spectrum (Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) mode), to create a wideband, universal radio frequency (RF) front-end due to the need for specific preselection and diplexer filtering, and varying transmitter requirements.